


old and new apprentice

by Saricess



Series: My Maulsoka Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Ahsoka Tano, F/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Master/Padawan, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: After Ahsoka left the Order things hadn't been the same Anakin, who dearly misses her and just wants her back, but what happens when they receive a message of her with Maul, doing things they really shouldn't be doing.It angers Anakin of course, who is determined to save Ahsoka and make Maul pay for what he has done, but unfortunately for him, Ahsoka doesn't want to come back.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: My Maulsoka Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022278
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just like "Captured" i don't know what this is and where it's going, hence why I've put in the "Coming To" series. Who knows where this could go.

Anakin couldn’t believe what he was seeing, what he was  _ hearing _ . Surely this is a mistake, some sick joke to make him lose it, and if it continued, he would. 

He was alone in the communications room in the Jedi Temple, the lights off as always to clearly see the holoprojectors message which was large, needed to see all the details. 

Right now Anakin wished it wasn’t like that, he wished he wasn’t seeing this at all.

_ “O-Oh, Maul!” _

He gripped the edge of the projector, eyes glaring as he watched the disgusting message before him. He tried not to look, to stare and glare at it but he couldn’t - his eyes refused to cooperate and focused on watching. 

_ “That’s it. That’s a good girl.” _

His teeth gritted, wishing he could reach into the message and get his hands on Maul, strangling him for doing this to her.

A loud moan of pleasure followed which should be fake - Ahsoka shouldn’t be enjoying this, calling _ his _ name out in ecstasy and grasping onto him. But what if she wasn’t enjoying it? What if it was cries and tears of displeasure and begging Maul to stop - would that be any better?

Ahsoka whined as Maul changed their position and kissed him.

Anakin seethed.

Why...why was this happening? Why was Maul doing this? Why was Ahsoka enjoying it? How the hell did Maul find and kidnap Ahsoka? What did he do to her to make her this way?

That’s it, this wasn’t Ahsoka, Maul must have done something to her to make her this way. The Ahsoka he knows would  _ never _ do this.

Another moan came from Ahsoka and Maul grunted, his voice following next.

_ “You so close my dear. There’s no need to hold back, please - come undone by me _ .”

Anakin shivered in disgusted when Ahsoka _ obeyed _ Maul and gave a yell as her body shook, Anakin felt sick as he watched her come undone from Maul’s doing and grabbing onto the Zarabk as her body started to calm down, Maul let go and pulled out of her-

How was he doing this if his lower body was all metal? Now Anakin saw, much to his pleasure, that Maul had something built on him to resemble...that  _ thing _ .

He watched helplessly as Ahsoka regained her breathing and almost broke the edge of the holoprojector when Maul leaned down and kissed her gently -  _ gently _ .

The next words they spoke made him freeze.

_ “You did well, my apprentice.” _

_ “Thank you, Master.” _

The message then disappeared and left a gaping Anakin.

No, no that wasn’t right - he didn’t hear that right. There was no way Maul called her _ apprentice _ \- there was no way Ahsoka called  _ him _ Master.

Anakin was her master even if she did leave the Jedi Order, and he would _ never _ do anything like that to her - never.

He didn't know how long he was there, shocked and angry, gripping the metal round table - seething. A hand came to his shoulder that made him jump and whirl to see Obi-Wan, a grim expression on his face - he saw the footage as well, before Anakin and was the one that called him to the room and left him to be by himself.

“Anakin…”

For a moment he looked at his master, the one he saw as a brother, in shock and pain before quickly becoming angry. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” He hissed. Clenching his fists so hard that his fingers dug blood. “How dare he do that to Ahsoka and make us watch, how dare he even touch her!” He slammed his fists on the holoprojector, creating a few cracks. “I’m gonna find him and I’m going to make him pay for ever doing that to her, I don’t care what the Code and Council says! I’ll kill him!”

His anger made him pant and lean against the projector, Obi-Wan’s hand came back to his shoulder but Anakin didn’t look at him this - not until the hold got tight. What surprised him was that there was no disappointed expression for expressing his feelings and talks about killing, no lecture - no instead there was understanding.

There was agreement.

“I won’t stop you.”

Anakin let out a shuddered breath, if even Obi-Wan agreed with him then surely the Council would, but even if they didn’t Anakin was still going to go through with it - and it looked like Obi-Wan was going to join him.

_ We’re coming for you Maul, and you’ll forever regret the day you laid a hand on  _ **_my_ ** _ apprentice. _


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut here ;)

“Again.”

“Yes Master.”

Ahsoka swings her lightsabers once again as they continue their lesson for what seems like the umpteenth time, it was to help with her saber training but also her stamina. She knew she wouldn’t be able to keep up the pace with Maul, after all his species had two hearts which gave extra stamina - but she came to the conclusion to try and tire him out quickly with harsher thrusts.

She grunts when she’s deflected and quickly pulls away, aiming her shoto to swing at his torso while the other goes for his neck. It seems like her actions surprised him as he moved quickly and slightly stumbles along the way, they’re a few feet away from each other and Maul grins widely at her, his yellow eyes beaming.

“That’s it apprentice, use your anger.” 

They clashed again with Maul using more force, Ahsoka expected this as she was using her anger to fuel her which would give her more power. Maul never really went easy on her but had to hold himself back a bit otherwise he would kill her, Ahsoka knew this and so treads carefully on what she would do. Should she give into her anger completely Maul could up his game and come at her with all his might, and if she wasn’t in control then she would mostly likely die; so she had to be careful, make sure she was using her anger well and in control.

Maul made a move and she found herself on her back, her sabers blocking Maul’s duel one dangerously close to her face, the glows of their weapons lit up parts of their face. If Ahsoka had her blue ones then it would have complimented her eyes - well it would have as now there is a gorgeous yellow like the man on top of her. 

Speaking of him, she should really get out of her thoughts and focus. Ahsoka managed to to knee him in the torso making him stumble and allow room for her leg to come out and wrap around his waist, using all her strength she pushed him off and swapped their positions so she was the one over him. During it she slashed at his saber, making it fling out his hands and onto the fall wall; her own crossing against each other, the ends on either side of his neck - so dangerously close.

She pants, her stamina near it’s end but she keeps her guard up on the Zabrak male underneath her - who ultimately shines with approval.

“Good.” His grin is wide and wicked, one that would scare people away - but not Ahsoka, no; it only draws her in. “You’ve let your anger fuel you but your in control. It will take time for you to fully control your anger and not drown in it, but you have done well so far.”

Ahsoka smiles at the praise but lets out a deep sigh. “I think this is all I can do today Master.”

He hums gently and reaches up to wipe her forehead, the sweat beading down now on his gloved hands. “That’s alright apprentice, like I said you have done well today.”

Ahsoka nods and deactivates her lightsabers, putting them on her waist quickly before putting her hands on his chest to stop herself from falling. Maul gives a small chuckle before sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, making her blush.

“Let’s get you washed up.” She lets out a surprised noise when he stands with her in his arms.

“Master?” Another lesson for the training was for her to get used to being exhausted and how to deal with it, especially in situations when she wouldn’t have time to get her breath back. So she’s shocked to have him carrying her bridal style, making her blush darken.

He chuckles at her. “Must I repeat myself? You have done well today and so you shall be rewarded.”

Ahsoka brightens up, Maul normally always takes care of her and that in such a gentle way as he refused to treat her like Sidious did to him. But when she was being rewarded she was pampered like a pet which in all honestly she didn’t mind, and the two would mostly likely end up having sex. 

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and nuzzles into the crook of his neck as he leads her out the training room, along the hallways and into their shared bedroom. It fitted Maul’s aesthetic completely, black walls, desk, doors, bed and headboard; with red curtains, objects and silk sheets. 

Maul takes her to the refresher where the colour scheme stays and sets her down on her feet before removing her clothes, Ahsoka gives small gasps at his soft and warm touches as they glide down and caress her skin, having to put her hands on his shoulders when he works on the lower part of her body.

Once she was naked Maul’s hand went to his tunic, but Ahsoka quickly places her hands on his and looks up at him. “Allow me Master.”

He does and watches with soft features as she removes his clothes, including his pants and gloves. They were now both bare and naked as they could be, Maul turns the shower on and makes sure it’s a good temperature before pulling Ahsoka under it, she sighs in delight at the warm water that runs down her skin and the soft touches Maul gives her cheeks.

He grabs the soap and lets the water run it wet before rubbing it softly on her skin, it was like the same when he removed her clothes as she leaned into his touches. He puts it away and Ahsoka washes it off before Maul grabs a bottle and squirts some light blue liquid on it to his hands and puts it away, he rubs his hands together before rubbing them over her montrals and lekku, Ahsoka can’t help but moan as they were sensitive and mainly used in sexual ways. His hands cause her so much pleasure that she stumbles and holds onto his arms to help her balance, her breathing a bit heavier then normal.

“Master.” She whines as his hands come to the ends of her lekku, he washes his hands - ridding them off the liquid and cradles her face, making her look at him.

“It’s ok apprentice.” He whispers against her forehead before kissing the skin. “You will get it later.”

Maul still holds her as the water washes off the bubbling liquid on her montrals and leku, when it was all gone it was Ahsoka’s turn to attend to him. She gets a different bottle that contains a light green liquid and rubs it all over his chest, arms and abs; and watches it wash away.

He turns off the water and leads her out to the counter top where towels are stacked, and uses one to rub her body dry. Ahsoka does the same for him and finishes quicker as his metal legs automatically steamed up as soon as they were out of the shower, she remembers Maul telling her that he had adjustments made to survive harsh environments; she can’t help but take pride in her Master’s smart mind and thinking.

“Come now.” He prods her gently as he leads her back into the bedroom, the cold air hitting her skin and causing goosebumps. He lays her down on the bed in all her naked glory, Maul on his knees before her. “How do you want me to pleasure you my dear?”

Ahsoka shivers at his words and gestures to her montrals and lekku. “By these. Make me cum by touching them.”

Maul’s eyes were beaming as he picked her back up, placing her on his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, her legs on either side of him. His hands trail up her arms, to her shoulders before finally placing them on her montrals. Ahsoka arches into him as his thumbs rub against the points before his hands trail down to her two front leku’s, he rubs his hands up and down, pressing his fingers against them before reaching the ends and pinching them.

“Ah!” Ahsoka’s hands clutch onto his shoulders as she begins to grind herself against him. “M-Master.”

He chuckles. “Come now _ Ahsoka _ , it’s Maul during these times.”

She gulps. “Y-Yes Maul.”

She knew during their sexual engagements that they call each other by their names, but sometimes out of habit she still calls him by his title over her. Maul was understanding and gently reminded her that titles were gone when they had sex, she felt happy about that because she could say his name - and she  _ loved _ saying it.

The familiar knot in her abdomen comes and she gasps loudly. “M-Maul! I-I-”

“Cum for me Ahsoka.”

A loud moan comes from her lips as she cums, one of his hands quickly removed themselves from her leku to place on her cunt, taking in her sweet release. She slowly regains her breathing, her hold on Maul’s shoulder loosen and she’s sure that her fingers have left scars - but Maul doesn’t mind that, no he loves it when she leaves marks on him.

Maul’s hand comes into view to show her cum dripping off, she watches as Maul licks it all up and moans when he is done. “You taste exquisite my dear.” 

Ahsoka blushes and their forehead press together, Maul angles his head so they kiss gently; moving his lips in a slow pace to let her feel every inch of him. They pull away for air and Ahsoka rests against him, her arms around his shoulders and Maul’s coming around her waist.

“Are you tired?”

She hums as she nods, then finds herself laying on her side with Maul beside her, the covers being pulled to cover their body as Maul lays beside her. “Thank you Master.”

“Of course, my apprentice.” He kisses her forehead softly and rests his chin on her head between her montrals. “Sleep now, we have much to do tomorrow.”

Ahsoka nods and drifts off the sleep in the arms of the Zabrak male, tomorrow slowly coming closer.


	3. Chapter 3

The air is hot but quiet, small bits of sweat on her forehead as she sits on her hands and knees on a tree branch, hidden within the leaves - a perfect view of the ground.

Her prey was below, walking on it’s stubby legs at a slow pace. It’s large body, sharp claws and razor fangs would have people running for the hills - but not Ahsoka. It invited a challenge, and she loved challenges.

Her eyes watched it every move, truthfully she could have killed it a while ago but she liked to watch it for a bit, let it deem itself safe but terror comes.

Finally she had enough of watching and leaned up from her position, and with a quick jump and a swift action, she landed inches away as the body fell; blood on her claws.

She turned to the lifeless creature, before she would of felt bad about it and probably shed a few tears - she was weak then, the Ahsoka Tano now does not weep for such stupid things. She wiped the blood on her dark green pants - she really needed to get some new clothes - and brushed some dust off her arms.

“So this is where you have been.”

She whipped around to see Maul, standing there regal as always.

“Master!” A smile broke on her lips as she walked up to him, stopping inches away.

“Apprentice.” He greeted her warmly when she stopped her approach, his eyes gaze to the dead rancor before looking back at her. “Having fun?”

“Just testing my hunting skills.” She replied, the Jedi would have never let her hunt despite it being part of her people - part of her culture. The only one that allowed her to gain her akul teeth, they couldn’t take that away from her.

“It’s perfect as always I see.”

“All thanks to your training Master.”

Maul smiled at her and cupped her chin, his thumb brushed over the skin. He leaned down and Ahsoka instantly leaned forward, their lips pressed against each other ever so softly. They pulled away with soft smiles, Maul’s hand came down to her shoulder.

“Look at you,” He teased. “Your a mess.”

There was dust all over her and blood scattered on her trousers, so she might have hunted more then one rancor, nothing terrible but she knew when it was too much.

“Come, you need a shower.” Maul told her as they walked through the dead forest, his hand on her shoulder holding her own at her side.

“Are you joining Master?” She teased him with a grin, Maul smirked.

“As much as I would love to my dear, I must make some calls to the Shadow Collective”

“Have they gotten any more information?” Ahsoka asked him, she knew that the whole Shadow Collective was created for Maul to rule in hidden which was working so far, but there was also another objective; one that included Sidious. 

“That is what I’m hoping.” He told her, Ahsoka felt the same way.

They reached the Nightsister village where they currently lived, there was none of the race as they had all been slaughtered by Count Dooku and General Grievous, they were other targets on their list. Ahsoka and Maul reside in the main building that was previously owned by Mother Talzin - his actual birth Mother who was killed by Dooku. 

It was large with many spacious rooms scattered around, one of the largest was their bedroom with their own large refresher, there were also other bedrooms in case they had guests, more refreshes, a training room, rooms where they could lounge and dine in, and a very special room just for the two of them.

“Go get washed.” He told her once they entered. “As soon as I’m done with my calls I’ll come up.”

Ahsoka nodded “Yes Master.” And wasted no time in getting to the refresher in their shared room, undressing and washing herself clean. Once she was done and dry she put on a red lace lingerie - one of Maul’s favourites, he loved it when she wore his colours, it suited her so well, especially with her yellow eyes and black veins covering her skin.

She looked in her wardrobe, she had many beautiful dresses and normal clothes to wear, but she wanted...different things. All her normal clothes were...well normal, to not draw eyes and easily stay hidden. They were mostly dark green, with some blacks and blue - no red, no that was for dresses and underwear. 

She must have been standing there for a while as Maul came in, and she only sensed just when the door opened. Ahsoka turned to him and watched him stop as he saw her, smirk appeared on his lips within seconds.

“Well well, what a sight to be welcomed with.” Ahsoka giggled as he walked up to her and leaned into his touch when he placed his hands on her hips. “Is there a reason why your wearing one of my favourites?”

“Because it _ is _ one of your favourites.”

His smirk grew and he gently pinched one of her cheeks. “Cheeky.” He then grabbed her hands and stepped back, getting a full view of her.

Ahsoka smirked as his eyes roamed her body, he had done it many times but it still made her feel excited - hell how could it not? “Did the Shadow Collective have anything new?”

Maul hummed and brought her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist. “They have. But,” Maul quickly added to defuse Ahsoka’s questions, “that can wait as we need to do something...productive.”

“What’s that Master?” Ahsoka asked intrigued, Maul smirked.

“I think it’s time we send the Jedi another message.”

* * *

Ahsoka was already soaked when she sat on Maul’s length, their previous actions were not recorded unlike now, as they were not deemed necessary other then the main part. Their bodies were bare with Maul sitting at the edge of the bed, Ahsoka on his lap as she worked herself on his length. The wet sounds echoed through the room, and she hoped that they were heard clearly on the recording.

She gripped her hands on his shoulders, his hands on her waist to help her move. Maul’s face had furrowed brows and a very small gap of his lips parted to show his now white teeth, Ahsoka was proud that she made him that way.

She moaned as she moved and cupped the back of his neck, her upper arms now close to feel her bouncing breasts. “Maul.”

He groaned, loving his name on her lips. “Ahsoka, my good girl.”

Ahsoka whimpered - Force she loves it when he calls her names, and “good girl” was one of her favourites. “M-Maul...Please, go faster.”

“As you wish.” He smirked at her before gripping her waist tighter and lifting her up, Ahsoka’s hands came up slightly higher on the back of his head, touching one of his horns that made him growl before he slammed into her, making her moan loudly.

Maul kept her levelled as he thrust into her at a fast and hard past, Ahsoka having no choice but to let him have his way with her as she moaned and clung onto him - not that she was complaining of course.

Her moan was like a scream when she cummed, her climax dripping out of her cunt and onto Maul’s length, he didn’t stop his movements until she was spent, and slowly stopped to ease her down. Her breathing was hard and quick but Maul’s soothing actions on her back helped her calm down quicker then normal, she didn’t notice that her head was almost buried in his neck until she went to look at him - his handsome face and beautiful eyes that captivated her so.

One of Maul’s hands brushed gently on her cheek and pulled her in for a sweet and gentle kiss that had her melt in his arms. 

“Such a good apprentice.” He whispered loud enough for the recording to hear - at least she hoped it did, and smiled against his lips.

“With such an amazing Master.”

He grinned and she giggled into another kiss, this time it was a bit more heated and passion driven. Her montrals pick up the  _ click _ of the recording being stopped and felt a bit disappointed, she enjoyed being filmed as she and Maul had sex, it added a thrill she didn’t know she would have enjoyed.

Exhaustion quickly came to her and she laid her head on his shoulder, careful of her montrals and sighed. “Why do you always tire me out Master?”

He laughed, genuinely amused and it made her heart thump. “Apologies apprentice, I have a hard time hiding my desire for you.”

Ahsoka blushed but smiled at his words, letting out a small squeal when she found herself laying on Maul’s chest as he laid on the bed and bought her with him. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned up to look down at him, her blue eyes meeting his golden ones. 

“Get some rest now.” He told her gently as one of his hands came to the back of her head, fingers brushing against her leku. 

Ahsoka hummed as she traced tattoos on one of his cheeks. “Perhaps after that I’ll have energy to go for another round.”

Maul’s eyes beamed with excitement and Ahsoka found herself squealing against when she was put on her back, Maul on top of her with a wide grin that made her tremble in excitement. 

“Then you better get some sleep apprentice, as I don’t partially feel like holding back next time.”

Ahsoka smirked and pulled him down to press their lips together, enjoying the feeling of them as well as his hands on her body.

She couldn’t wait for the recording to be sent to the Jedi Temple, how she wished she could see their horrified faces as they watched her enjoying her time with the Sith Zabrak they feared. 

Their lives were going to change very soon, and she would have a front row seat to watch it all happen in glee. 


End file.
